The Missing Page
Stinkie and Fatso have accidentally break the book and one of the 13 pages is missing and stolen by Boris and Natasha and Stretch warn his brothers, what would happen if they broke the book. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat are playing balloon catch when they hear Stinkie and Fatso are fighting with a Scary Tale Book and the gang told them to stop because Stretch kept asking them if they fight with that book, all of the 13 pages will fly out and one of them will be missing and that's why the book is important, and Stinkie and Fatso understand what Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat saying to them. Outside of Whipstaff Manor, Boris and Natasha heard what did Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat said so they got an idea so they made Stinkie and Fatso fight again and then suddenly, 13 pages of the Scary Tale Book fly out of the cover. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Stinkie and Fatso have to catch them all but Boris and Natasha grabbed one and take it away. When one of them put those pages back, there only 12 and one is missing and it's because of Stinkie and Fatso. They all came to Dr. Harvey's offices and tell him and Stretch that Stinkie and Fatso broke the Scary Tale Book and one page is missing. Stretch was not very happy with his brothers so he grounded them into their bedroom. Stinkie and Fatso are so sad because what have they done, but they hear out of the window was Boris and Natasha whose has the missing page so they fly outside started to follow them. Meanwhile Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey and Stretch search around the house for the missing page, but it was stolen by Boris and Natasha and they didn't know about it but Stinkie and Fatso does and they left them a note on their bed so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey and Stretch look at it and it's said "Dear gang, Fatso and I had run away to look for a missing page which has been stolen by Boris and Natasha and we're looking for it by ourselves and don't bother to come look for us, signs, Stinkie." The gang feel terrible about Stinkie and Fatso so Rocky and Bullwinkle put on their cousin outfit, the Great Moose Detective and Detective Little Helper and Karen put on her spy suit so they, Casper, Kat, Stretch and Dr. Harvey set off to find them. Back to Stinkie and Fatso, they have to search for Boris and Natasha whose has a missing page so they have to find them in the beach and then they started to scare them and Fatso grabbed the page and then Stinkie told them that the other page is here so Stinkie, Fatso, Boris and Natasha started fighting. During this, the Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey and Stretch are in two cars looking for Stinkie and Fatso by Detective Little Helper's detective device which can tell forward, left and right to the other way and they found Stinkie and Fatso whose are fighting with the last page with Boris and Natasha. The Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey and Stretch have got to help Stinkie and Fatso before Boris and Natasha try to get away with this, but they got caught by Karen and she arrested them and the gang saved the page at last. When they returned to Whipstaff Manor, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios fixed the Scary Tale book and Stretch told Fatso and Stinkie for now on, they apologizes them that they will never do it again and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes